cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Limit Break
This article is about the keyword. For the song, see: Limit Break (Song) "Limit Break" (リミットブレイク Rimittobureiku) is a keyword in which it is required that you have a certain number of cards in your damage zone to activate (like four or more). It was first introduced in the Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf and Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon. It appears marked by something like a clock or speedometer with "LB" and its respective number on it: / . Example: Thunder Break Dragon's ability which is a Limit Break ability (see below), there is "Limit Break 4". Which means the effect only activates when you have four or more cards in your damage zone. So if you have less than four cards in your damage zone, that effect does nothing and will not activate. AUTO(VC) '''Limit Break 4' (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+5000 until end of that battle.'' List of Limit Break cards Angel Feather *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel - (LB4) *Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Яeverse" - (LB4) *Circular Saw, Kiriel - (LB4) *Crimson Impact, Metatron - (LB4) *Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice - (LB4) *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel - (LB4) *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel - (LB4) *Spiral Celestial, Hellm - (LB4) Aqua Force *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon - (LB4) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom - (LB4) *Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" - (LB4) *Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius - (LB4) *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom - (LB5) *Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon - (LB4) *Cobalt Wave Dragon - (LB4) *Hydro Hurricane Dragon - (LB4) *Last Card, Revonn - (LB4) *Marine Fall Dragon - (LB4) *Navalgazer Dragon - (LB4) *Thundering Ripple, Genovious - (LB4) *Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower - (LB4) *Tri-stinger Dragon - (LB4) Bermuda Triangle *Aurora Star, Coral - (LB4) *Costume Idol, Alk - (LB4) *Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao - (LB4) *Duo Flower Girl, Lily - (LB4) *Duo Stage Storm, Iori - (LB4) *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine - (LB4) *Duo Temptation, Reit - (LB4) *Duo True Sister, Meer - (LB4) *Eternal Idol, Pacifica - (LB4) *Planet Idol, Pacifica - (LB4) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert - (LB4) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador - (LB4) *Shangri-La Star, Coral - (LB4) *Shining Singer, Ionia - (LB4) Dark Irregulars *Dark Lord of Abyss - (LB4) *Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" - (LB4) *Echo of Nemesis - (LB4) *King of Masks, Dantalian - (LB4) *Master of Fifth Element - (LB4) *Werbear Soldner - (LB4) Dimension Police *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha - (LB4) *Galactic Beast, Zeal - (LB4) *Original Saver, Zero - (LB4) *Space Dragon, Dogurumadora - (LB4) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser - (LB4) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyard - (LB4) *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle - (LB4) *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser - (LB4) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser - (LB4) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha - (LB4) Etranger *Blue Dragon Knight, Garo - (LB4) *Fire Leon - (LB4) *Machine Divine General Giga Road - (LB4) *Spiderman - (LB4) Genesis *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis - (LB4) *Battle Maiden, Mizuha - (LB4) *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime - (LB4) *Goddess of Four Seasons, Persephone - (LB4) *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna - (LB4) *Goddess of Law, Justitia - (LB4) *Myth Guard, Procyon - (LB4) *Omniscience Regalia, Minerva - (LB4) *Oracle Queen, Himiko - (LB4) *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica - (LB4) *Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr - (LB5) *Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu - (LB4) *Wisdom Keeper, Metis - (LB4) *Witch of Wolves, Saffron - (LB4) Gold Paladin *Awakening Liberator, Freed - (LB4) *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel - (LB5) *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon - (LB4) *Dignified Gold Dragon - (LB4) *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau - (LB4) *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore - (LB4) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel - (LB4) *Knight of Afterglow, Gerard - (LB4) *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith- (LB4) *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred - (LB4) *Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon - (LB4) *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred - (LB4/LB5) *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors - (LB4) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot - (LB4) *Spectral Duke Dragon - (LB4) *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis - (LB4) *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux - (LB4) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore - (LB4) *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore - (LB4) Granblue *Ice Floe Swordsman, Nightsnow - (LB4) *Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" - (LB4) *Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus - (LB4) *Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist - (LB4) Great Nature *Armed Instructor Bison - (LB4) *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris - (LB4) *Honorary Professor, Chatnoir - (LB4) *School Dominator, Apt - (LB4) *School Hunter, Leo-pald - (LB4) *School Punisher, Leo-pald "Яeverse" - (LB4) *Trainee Sage, Minette - (LB4) Kagerō *Blast Bulk Dragon - (LB4) *Chain Blast Dragon - (LB4) *Cruel Dragon - (LB4) *Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse" - (LB4) *Dauntless Drive Dragon - (LB4) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandharva - (LB4) *Dragonic Lawkeeper - (LB4) *Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) - (LB4) *Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" - (LB4) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno - (LB4) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth - (LB4) *Seal Dragon, Georgette - (LB4) *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague - (LB4) *Vorpal Cannon Dragon - (LB4) Link Joker *Binary Star Twin Gunner - (LB4) *Edict Star-vader, Halcion - (LB4) *Knight of Entropy - (LB4) *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium - (LB4) *Schwarzschild Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios - (LB4/LB5) *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle - (LB4) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Freezeray Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon - (LB4) *Twilight Baron - (LB4) Megacolony *Machining Spark Hercules - (LB4) *Machining Warsickle - (LB4) *Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle - (LB4) *Unbeatable Mutant, Abectrozeus - (LB4) *Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth - (LB4) Murakumo *Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" - (LB4) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagura Bloome - (LB4) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kasumi Rogue - (LB4) *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm - (LB4) *Truth Seeking Stealth Rogue, Amakusa - (LB4) *Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki - (LB4) *Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo - (LB4) Narukami *Armor Break Dragon - (LB4) *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" - (LB4) *Detonics Drill Dragon - (LB4) *Discharging Dragon - (LB4) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - (LB4) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" - (LB5) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant - (LB4) *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Twin Thunder Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" - (LB4) *Gravity Bolt Dragon - (LB4) *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree - (LB4) *Thunder Break Dragon - (LB4) *Turbulence Dragon - (LB4) Neo Nectar *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot - (LB4) *Deep Green Lord, Master Wisteria - (LB4) *Holly Musketeer, Elvira - (LB4) *Maiden of Venus Trap Muse - (LB4) *Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" - (LB4) *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia - (LB4) Nova Grappler *Armored Heavy Gunner - (LB4) *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster - (LB4) *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" - (LB4) *Galaxy Blaukluger - (LB4) *Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord - (LB4) *Immortal, Asura Kaiser - (LB4) *Merkur Blaukluger - (LB4) *Mond Blaukluger - (LB4) *Pluto Blaukluger - (LB4) *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme - (LB4) *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon - (LB4) Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo - (LB4) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo - (LB4) *Shura Stealth Dragon, Yozakuracongo - (LB4) *Stealth Fiend, Daidarahoushi - (LB4) Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Cookie - (LB4) *Battle Sister, Fromage - (LB4) *Battle Sister, Monaka - (LB4) *Battle Sister, Parfait - (LB4) *Floral Magus - (LB4) *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu - (LB4) *Hexagonal Magus - (LB4) *Pentagonal Magus - (LB4) Pale Moon *Bunny Queen Beast Tamer - (LB4) *Fire Ring Griffin - (LB4) *Miracle Pop, Eva - (LB4) *Nightmare Doll, Chelsea - (LB4) *Nightmare Doll, Carroll - (LB4) *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel - (LB4) *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier - (LB4) *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" (LB4) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier - (LB4) *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah - (LB4) Royal Paladin *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" - (LB4) *Dignified Silver Dragon - (LB4) *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia - (LB4) *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse - (LB4) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome - (LB4) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei - (LB4) *Sanctuary Guard Dragon - (LB4) *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon -(LB4) *Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon - (LB4) *Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille - (LB4) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon - (LB4) Shadow Paladin *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid - (LB4) *Demon World Castle, ToteZiegel - (LB4) *Gust Blaster Dragon - (LB4) *Halberd Revenger, Peredur - (LB4) *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom - (LB4) *Origin Mage, Ildona - (LB4) *Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon - (LB4) *Revenger, Desperate Dragon - (LB4) *Revenger, Dragruler Phantom - (LB4) *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon - (LB4) *Shadow Blaze Dragon - (LB4) *Venomous Breath Dragon - (LB4) *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain - (LB4) Spike Brothers *Bad End Dragger - (LB4) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor - (LB4) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Lucifer - (LB4) *Grateful Catapult - (LB4) *Rabbit House - (LB4) Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver - (LB4) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend - (LB4) *Ancient Dragon, Volcatops - (LB4) *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex - (LB4) *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel - (LB4) *Ravenous Dragon, Battlerex - (LB4) *Savage Hunter - (LB4) Sub-names of Limit Break *'Ultimate Break': In some cases, you might see cards with Limit Break 5 (LB5) instead of Limit Break 4 (LB4), this means that can only be activated if you have five or more damage, this is called "Ultimate Break" in the anime. Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth even introduced two units, from Link Joker and Gold Paladin clans, which have both Limit Break 5 (LB5) as well as Limit Break 4 (LB4) abilities that can be used simultaneously at five or more damage. *'Break Ride': These are skills that can be activated only when you ride a unit of the same clan on top of it while you have four or more damage. When you do, your vanguard gets +10000 Power until end of turn, and in addition other effects during that turn. Trivia *So far the only units with Limit Break that have been introduced are grade 3 or greater. *Glory Maker has a skill similar to Limit Break (need exactly four or more cards in the damage zone). **Ironically, this card was released long before the era of Limit Breaks. Gallery BT11-012.jpg|Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver BT11-013.jpg|Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend FC02-011-GVF.png|Ancient Dragon, Volcatops BT08-003 RRR.jpg|Arboros Dragon, Sephirot BT08-020 RR.jpg|Armed Instructor, Bison BT11-016.jpg|Armor Break Dragon BT10-039.jpg|Armored Heavy Gunner EB06-004.jpg|Aurora Star, Coral PR-0166.jpg|Awakening Liberator, Freed BT10-019.jpg|Bad End Dragger BT10-013.jpg|Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis BT14-027.png|Battle Maiden, Mizuha BT09-012.jpg|Battle Sister, Cookie EB05-002.jpg|Battle Sister, Fromage EB07-003.jpg|Battle Sister, Monaca EB07-002.jpg|Battle Sister, Parfait BT09-013.jpg|Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris BT10-008.jpg|Beast Deity, Ethics Buster MB-002.jpg|Binary Star Twin Gunner EB09-003.jpg|Blast Bulk Dragon BT09-006.jpg|Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel PR-0112.jpg|Blue Dragon Knight, Garo BT11-007.jpg|Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon BT08-005 RRR.jpg|Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom BT15-008.png|Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" FC02-024-GVF.png|Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius BT09-002.jpg|Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom BT13-008.png|Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon BT14-001.png|Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" FC02-021-GVF.png|Bunny Queen Beast Tamer MB-003.jpg|Chain Blast Dragon Vgbt07008.jpg|Chief Nurse, Shamisel 42689685.jpg|Circular Saw, Kiriel BT13-001.png|Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Reverse" BT13-018.png|Cobalt Wave Dragon BT09-007.jpg|Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon PR-0185.png|Costume Idol, Alk BT14-015.png|Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Reverse" BT14-014.png|Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagurabloom FC02-013-GVF.png|Covert Demonic Dragon, Kasumi Rogue BT09-001.jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm BT09-005.jpg|Crimson Impact, Metatron EB09-002.jpg|Cruel Dragon PR-0133.jpg|Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid BT13-005.png|Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha Vgbt07005.jpg|Dark Lord of Abyss BT14-006.png|Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Reverse" BT11-005.jpg|Dauntless Drive Dragon BT13-004.png|Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Reverse" BT12-004.jpg|Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" BT12-007.jpg|Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse" BT11-030.jpg|Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandharva EB03-001-RRR.jpeg|Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor FC02-020-GVF.png|Demonic Lord, Dudley Lucifer BT08-S12 SP.jpg|Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex TD08-002.jpg|Dignified Gold Dragon BT10-021.jpg|Dignified Silver Dragon TD09-003-R.jpg|Discharging Dragon Vgbt06006.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion BT09-008.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" EB03-007-RR.jpg|Dragonic Lawkeeper BT15-005.png|Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" BT15-004.png|Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) FC02-023B-GVF.png|Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao FC02-023W-GVF.png|Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao EB10-004B.png|Duo Flower Girl, Lily EB10-004W.png|Duo Flower Girl, Lily EB10-001B.png|Duo Stage Storm, Iori EB10-001W.png|Duo Stage Storm, Iori EB10-009B.png|Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine EB10-009W.png|Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine EB10-002B.png|Duo Temptation, Reit EB10-002W.png|Duo Temptation, Reit EB10-003B.png|Duo True Sister, Meer EB10-003W.png|Duo True Sister, Meer FC02-019-GVF.png|Echo of Nemesis FC02-018-GVF.png|Edicting Star-vader, Halcium BT10-006.jpg|Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant FC01-003.jpg|Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon BT10-007.jpg|Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon BT14-007.png|Eradicator, Ignition Dragon PR-0118.jpg|Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon BT11-006.jpg|Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon BT14-008.png|Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon FC02-014-GVF.png|Eradicator, Twin Thunder Dragon BT12-003.jpg|Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" TD09-001.jpg|Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon BT10-005.jpg|Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime EB06-001.jpg|Eternal Idol, Pacifica BT09-009.jpg|Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki PR-0152.jpg|Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia PR-0127.jpg|Fire Leon BT12-039.jpg|Fire Ring Gryphon FC02-005-GVF.png|Floral Magus BT08-S02 SP.jpg|Galactic Beast, Zeal EB08-002.jpg|Galaxy Blaukluger FC02-009-GVF.png|Goddess of Four Seasons, Persephone BT11-003.jpg|Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna PR-0162A.jpg|Goddess of Laws, Justitia BT09-003.jpg|Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu PR-0116.jpg|Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau BT10-018.jpg|Grateful Catapult PR-0164A.jpg|Gravity Bolt Dragon 42417158.jpg|Great Silver Wolf, Garmore PR-0151.png|Gust Blaster Dragon FC02-006-GVF.png|Halberd Revenger, Peredur BT11-004.jpg|Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno FC02-010-GVF.png|Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth EB07-001.jpg|Hexagonal Magus FC02-027-GVF.png|Holly Musketeer, Elvira BT13-020.png|Honorary Professor, Chatnoir BT08-S06 SP.jpg|Hydro Hurricane Dragon FC02-022-GVF.png|Ice Floe Swordsman, Nightsnow BT13-017.png|Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Reverse" 42689673.jpg|Ice Prison Necromance, Cocytus TD10-001.jpg|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom EB08-001.jpg|Immortal, Asura Kaiser Vgbt06004.jpg|Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel EB04-002.jpg|Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord BT14-035.png|Investigating Stealth Rogue, Amakusa BT12-015.jpg|King of Masks, Dantarian BT13-033.png|Knight of Entropy PR-0090.jpg|Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard PR-0150.png|Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse BT11-008.jpg|Last Card, Revonn BT10-002.jpg|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome BT14-002.png|Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith BT10-003.jpg|Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred BT15-012.png|Liberator, Holy Shine Dragon BT15-003-RRR.png|Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred BT14-019.png|Lord of the Deep Forests, Master Wisteria BT13-016.png|Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist Gigalord.jpg|Machine Divine General Giga Road BT15-018.png|Machining Spark Hercules FC02-025-GVF.png|Machining Warsickle BT14-018.png|Maiden of Venus Trap "Reverse" PR-0184.png|Maiden of Venus Trap Muse BT15-037.png|Marine Fall Dragon EB03-004-RR.jpg|Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle BT12-016.jpg|Master of Fifth Element FC02-015-GVF.png|Merkur Blaukluger BT08-S11 SP.jpg|Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel BT12-018.jpg|Miracle Pop, Eva BT11-021.jpg|Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice EB08-003.jpg|Mond Blaukluger TD07-001.jpg|Navalgazer Dragon BT15-035.png|Nightmare Doll, Carole BT12-019.jpg|Nightmare Doll, Chelsea BT09-018.jpg|Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel BT14-005.png|Omniscience Regalia, Minerva BT10-004.jpg|Oracle Queen, Himiko EB03-006-RR.jpg|Origin Mage, Ildona BT13-006.png|Original Saver, Zero PR-0143.jpg|Pentagonal Magus PR-0186.png|Planet Idol, Pacifica BT09-010.jpg|Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo EB08-017.jpg|Pluto Blaukluger BT11-001.jpg|Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel EB06-003.jpg|PR♥ISM-Image, Vert EB06-002.jpg|PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador BT10-001.jpg|Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei BT10-041.jpg|Rabbit House BT11-014.jpg|Ravenous Dragon, Battle Rex TD13-001.jpg|Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica PR-0169.jpg|Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon BT15-001.png|Revenger, Desperate Dragon BT15-002.png|Revenger, Dragruler Phantom BT12-001.jpg|Revenger, Raging Form Dragon BT14-003.png|Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors DG01-001.jpg|Sanctuary Guard Dragon PR-0160A.jpg|Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon BT14-009.png|Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon BT11-034.jpg|Savage Hunter Vgbt07009.jpg|School Dominator, Apt Vgbt07001.jpg|School Hunter, Leo-pald BT13-019.png|School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse" BT12-006.jpg|Schwarzschild Dragon PR-0163B.jpg|Seal Dragon, Georgette BT08-008 RRR.jpg|Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree PR-0179.png|Shadow Blaze Dragon PR-0187.png|Shangri-La Star, Coral EB06-008.jpg|Shining Singer, Ionia BT13-010.png|Shura Stealth Dragon, Kabukicongo BT13-002.png|Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo FC02-012-GVF.png|Shura Stealth Dragon, Yozakuracongo BT15-007.png|Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier BT12-008.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" Vgbt07004.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier BT11-002.jpg|Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel TD08-001.jpg|Solitary Liberator, Gancelot BT13-028.png|Space Dragon, Dogurumadora EB03-002-RRR.jpg|Spectral Duke Dragon PR-0080.jpg|Spiderman FC02-008-GVF.png|Spiral Celestial, Hellm FC02-004-GVF.png|Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille BT15-000.png|Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios BT15-006.png|Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle BT13-007.png|Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon PR-0135.jpg|Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon BT15-016.png|Star-vader, Freeze Ray Dragon TD11-001.jpg|Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon PR-0172.png|Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon BT12-005.jpg|Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon BT09-017.jpg|Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah BT13-023.png|Stealth Fiend, Daidarahoushi FC01-001.jpg|Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis BT13-003.png|Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme BT14-004.png|Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu TD12-001.jpg|Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser FC02-017-GVF.png|Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyard PR-0175.png|Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle FC02-016-GVF.png|Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser TD06-001.jpg|Thunder Break Dragon BT11-018.jpg|Thundering Ripple, Genovious BT11-040.jpg|Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower FC02-026-GVF.png|Trainee Sage, Minette EB09-001.png|Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague BT09-011.jpg|Tri-stinger Dragon PR-0091.jpg|Turbulence Dragon TD11-003.jpg|Twilight Baron FC02-007-GVF.png|Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux FC02-003-GVF.png|Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser BT08-S01 SP.jpg|Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha BT09-004.jpg|Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon MB-006.png|Unbeatable Mutant, Abectrozeus BT15-019.png|Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth TD10-002.jpg|Venomous Breath Dragon BT14-030.png|Vorpal Cannon Dragon BT12-035.jpg|Werbear Soldner EB03-005-RR.jpg|White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Vgbt07007.jpg|White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore BT08-004 RRR.jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia FC01-002.jpg|Wisdom Keeper, Metis BT12-009.jpg|Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain BT10-027.jpg|Witch of Wolves, Saffron BT12-002.jpg|Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore Category:Skills Category:Keyword Category:Limit Break Category:Card mechanics